


Doktoři mají modré budky

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crossover, Doctor!Reid, Gen, Out of Character, Secret Identity
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ve sklepě budovy FBI je nalezeno něco zvláštního a Reidovo dlouho střežené tajemství vyplouvá na povrch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doktoři mají modré budky

Hotch mohl tušit, že ten den bude na nic, už když ráno zaspal. 

Respektive, Hotch nezaspal, protože Hotch _nikdy_ nezaspával. Prostě se toho rána z blíže neurčených důvodů, s kterými by se v žádném případě nešířil (celou noc mu nedaly spát šílené sny o tom, jak cestoval vesmírem, což bylo něco, o čem se mu naposledy zdálo, když byl ještě dítě), vstal o něco dříve, než měl původně v plánu. A vzhledem k tomu, že měl právě na starosti Jacka, musel počkat, až se připraví, a odvézt ho do školy, takže když se konečně dostal do práce, bylo už skoro deset. 

K jeho překvapení byl na chodbách úřadu neobvyklý šum, a jeho na okamžik napadlo, jestli to není kvůli němu, jestli si třeba někdo nemyslel, že se mu něco stalo, nebo něco podobného, když nepřišel do práce. Ale nikdo jeho příchodu nevěnoval pozornost, nikdo nevypadal, že by se mu bůhvíjak ulevilo, že ho konečně vidí, nikdo mu nepřišel potřást rukou a oznámit mu, jak je rád, že ho přes noc někdo nezabil, žádná Garciová se mu nevrhala kolem krku s tím, že se o něj strašně bála. 

Hotch se zamračil. 

Zmateně došel k velké kanceláři týmu, kde pro změnu nebyl _vůbec nikdo_ , a pak trochu nervózně strčil hlavu do dveří konferenčky. Všichni členové jeho týmu – a kde byl sakra Reid?! – byli tady, v tichém, ale rozohněném rozhovoru. Garciové zářily oči, jako pokaždé, když narazila na něco zajímavého, Morgan a Rossi se mračili, JJ měla vlasy nad čelem trochu rozcuchané, jak si je pročísla prsty, a Emily se tvářila stejně neutrálně jako vždycky. Hotch ode dveří nedokázala odhadnout, o čem vlastně mluví, ale byli tím očividně tak zaujatí, že si ho ani –

„Hotchi!“ vypískla Garciová najednou, vrhla se k němu, popadla ho za paži a než stačil říct slovo, vtáhla ho dovnitř a zavřela za ním dveře. „Ani nevíš, jak ráda tě vidím!“ 

Že by to celé přece jen _bylo_ kvůli němu? 

„Neuvěříš, co se stalo!“ 

Na druhou stranu, možná spíš ne. 

Na krátký okamžik pocítil bodnutí zklamání. 

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se tedy, protože ho opravdu, opravdu zajímalo, co dokázalo jeho agenty tak dokonale rozhodit. 

Rossi s Morganem (proč byli, kruci, zrovna dneska jako přes kopírák?) svorně beze slova zakroutili hlavou, Emily evidentně nebylo zrovna teď moc do řeči, a než stačila JJ něco říct, ujala se Garciová opět slova. „Jeden z nových zaměstnanců ráno cestou do archivu zabloudil,“ prohodila a protočila oči, aby dala najevo, co si myslí o lidech, kteří se nevyznají v budově, ve které pracují. „A trefil se až do suterénu, víš, do jedné z těch místností, co jsou úplně prázdné, a kam nikdy nikdo nechodí.“ 

Hotch chápavě přikývl. 

„No, a ona nebyla prázdná.“ 

Co je to za pitomost? Hotch se zatvářil zmateně. Co na tom, že ta místnost nebyl prázdná? Co v ní asi tak mohlo být, že se zřejmě nikdo nedokázal bavit o ničem jiném? 

„Co –“

„Byla tam modrá, dřevěná budka,“ dokončila Garciová. „Taková ta policejní telefonní budka, co se používaly v Británii, někdy v padesátých letech.“ 

Hotch zamrkal. Tak v suterénu v Quantiku se našla stará britská policejní budka a všichni se z toho můžou zbláznit? Totiž, jistě, bylo to trochu zvláštní, ale FBI měla nasyslené různé věci. Tak proč všichni tak vyvádí kvůli modré telefonní budce? 

Emily si povzdychla. „Potíž je v tom, že nikdo, a tím myslím opravdu nikdo, neměl tušení, že tam je. Navíc je větší než dveře, takže je trochu záhadou, jak se tam mohla dostat.“ 

„A když se ji pokusili otevřít,“ dala se do řeči JJ, „zjistili, že to nejde. Dveře nejdou otevřít, vyrazit ani vypáčit. _Nedá_ se do ní dostat.“ 

„Což víme z první ruky, protože to Morgan s Rossim zkoušeli,“ dodala Garciová a Hotch se podíval na své dva kolegy. Rossi se zamračil a uhnul pohledem a Morgan si založil paže na hrudi, ve tváři dotčení, rty pevně stisknuté k sobě. 

„Pokud víme, je ta budka naprosto nerozbitná. Prý se chystají vyzkoušet silnější kalibr.“ 

„Cože?!“ ozval se ode dveří zděšený hlas a Hotch se prudce otočil. 

Reid stál ve dveřích – a jak zabraný do vyprávění svých kolegyň musel Hotch být, že ho neslyšel přijít? – oči měl rozevřené doširoka a v obličeji byl bledý, prsty se mu malinko chvěly. „Oni se chystají zaútočit na Tardis se zbraněmi?“ 

Morgan změnil výraz z dotčeného na nechápavý. „Zaútočit na co?“ zeptal se zmateně. 

„Na Tardis,“ pronesl Reid horečně a zalomil rukama, a pak se zarazil, pomalu sklouzl pohledem z jednoho na druhého a povzdychl si. „Na moji loď. Tedy, _stroj času_ lomeno loď.“ 

Bezva, napadlo Hotche. Takže mi už doopravdy hráblo. Nejdřív ty šílené sny o cestování vesmírem, potom nezničitelná dřevěná budka, co prý měla vypadat jako starý policejní telefon, navíc ještě _britský_ , a teď Reid, který se s nimi baví o své _lodi_. Pardon, _stroji času_ lomeno lodi. 

Dnešek už vážně nemohl být horší. 

Nenápadně se rozhlédl po svých kolezích a trochu ho uklidnilo, že se tváří stejně zmateně, jako se on cítil. 

„Stroj času?“ zamumlala Garciová nevěřícně a Hotch jí byl asi na dvě vteřiny vděčný, že přerušila to ticho, než ho napadlo, že u Garciové je možné všechno, tedy i to, že za chvilku začne nadšeně výskat, že _stroj času, to je úžasné, Reide, vezmeš mě podívat se na nějakou opravdovou princeznu?_ , ale tentokrát si Garciová naštěstí zachovala dostatek soudnosti. „Reide, to přece…“

„Myslel jsem, že ji tam dole nikdo nenajde,“ zabrblal Reid nepřítomně. „Musím ji příště zaparkovat někde jinde.“ Najednou se zatvářil smutně a opět se po nich rozhlédl, skoro jako by se s nimi loučil. „Což znamená, že budu muset odejít. Možná už je čas odejít, nakonec, strávil jsem tady sedm let… nikdy jsem na žádné planetě tak dlouho nebyl, ale vy lidé, vy jste tak úžasní…“

Hotch postoupil dopředu a položil mu ruku na rameno, s pocitem, že jako šéf se musí o své podřízené postarat a zachránit situaci. Tím spíše, že ostatní na Reida jen bezradně zírali. 

„Reide?“ zamumlal a doufal přitom, že to znělo konejšivě a ne vyděšeně. 

„Opravdu se mi tady líbilo, vážně jsem si odpočinul, ale už je čas vrátit se zase ke své práci,“ pronesl Reid zamyšleně. 

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?“ vyjel po něm Hotch hlasitěji, než měl v úmyslu, než se stačil zarazit. Břicho se mu svíralo nejistotou. „ _Tohle_ je přece tvoje práce. Jsi agent FBI, chráníš lidi a –“

„Ale ne, _samozřejmě_ , že nejsem agent.“ Reid vypadal naprosto klidně. „Bylo to jen… něco jako krytí. Maskování. Mimikry, pokud to chceš takhle. Nikdy jsem nechodil na akademii.“ 

„Ale viděl jsem přece tvoje –“

„Doklady? Výstupní hodnocení? Psychopapír. Úžasná věcička. Ukazuje přesně to, co chceš, aby ostatní viděli. Dárek od jednoho přítele.“ 

Morgan polkl. „Ale Reide…“ oslovil ho, jako by ho chtěl přivést k rozumu. Hlas měl mírně chraplavý. 

JJ měla v očích slzy. 

„Nejsem Spencer Reid,“ pronesl Reid vážně. „Jsem Doktor.“ 

Hotch se zamračil. Teď už vážně nechápal vůbec nic. „My přece víme, že jsi doktor, Reide, ale nerozumím, jak to souvisí…“

„Nemyslel jsem doktor.“ Reid pohodil jedním ramenem. „Myslím Doktor,“ řekl to slovo, jako by mělo na začátku velké písmeno. 

Hotch si najednou vzpomněl, jak před časem potkali na ulici nějakou ženu, která Reida oslovila jako „Doktora“, a pak se mu vrhla kolem krku. „Myslím, že se teprve setkáme,“ řekl jí Reid tehdy s úsměvem a ona chápavě přikývla a ujistila ho, že se bude těšit, než odešla. 

Morgan si kvůli tomu z Reida utahoval, ale Hotchovi ta příhoda při zpětném pohledu vůbec nepřipadala směšná. 

„Doktor?“ zeptal se, aby se ujistil. 

Byl to snad nějaký druh kódu nebo co? 

„Doktor?“ zopakoval po něm Rossi. Oči měl zarudlé, ale Hotch by si raději nechal ukousnout hlavu, než by si kdy troufl ho na to upozornit. 

Reid se zazubil. „Ano. Doktor. John Smith, pokud musím uvádět jméno. Spencer Reid mi znělo osobněji. Ale nejčastěji jen Doktor. Mimozemšťan, pokud to chcete vědět. Pán času, ve skutečnosti. Cítím, jak plyne čas. Můžu jím cestovat. Můžu ho _ovládat_.“

Garciová vzlykala celých posledních pět minut, ale teď se zdálo, že na pláč zapomněla. „Cestovat časem? Takže je opravdu možné cestovat časem?“ 

Reid – nebo Doktor? – jí věnoval zářivý úsměv. „Samozřejmě, že se dá cestovat časem,“ ujistil ji. „Byl jsem na obou koncích času. Cestoval jsem vesmírem tam a zpátky, viděl jsem vznik života na Zemi i konec téhle planety. Vy lidé jste tak báječní, jste plní emocí a lásky a pro mě bylo ctí být tu s vámi.“ Povzdychl si a vřele, trochu lítostivě se na ně usmál. „Ale už je čas vrátit se zase ke svému životu. K Tardis. Než jí ti agenti vážně ublíží.“ Pomalu, jako sám pro sebe, přikývl a podal Hotchovi ruku. „Opravdu jsem vás všechny rád poznal. Jste úžasní, prostě úžasní! Byla to ta nejlépe strávená dovolená, jakou jsem kdy měl.“ 

Zamířil si to ke dveřím a oni ho mlčky následovali, skrze celou budovu, neomylně až k té malé místnosti v suterénu, kde byla shromážděna desítka agentů, kteří si zrovna domlouvali strategii na zničení modré policejní budky. 

Reid si jich nevšímal. Kroky ho vedly přímo k budce, pohled upřený na modré dřevo dveří, které předtím odolaly veškerým snahám o vyražení, a než ho agenti mohli upozornit, že tam nemá co dělat, vytáhl z kapsy malý klíček a odemkl si. Ve dveřích se ještě otočil a ohlédl se po nich, ve tváři měkké pousmání. „Nashledanou. Jsem si jistý, že se ještě někdy setkáme,“ řekl jim upřímně, načež na ně kývnul. 

„Neshledanou, Reide,“ odpověděl Hotch slabě, a pak se díval – a opravdu ho přitom z jedné strany držela za ruku Garciová a z druhé Rossi? – jak za Reidem zaklaply modré dveře. 

Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale potom se ozval zvláštní zvuk a světýlko na vrcholku budky začalo blikat a budka několikrát zprůhledněla a znovu se objevila, pokaždé na kratší dobu, až nakonec po ní nezbyla ani stopa. 

Hotch zíral na prázdné místo, kde právě zmizel jeden z nejlepších lidí, jaké kdy v životě poznal, a v očích ho zaštípaly slzy. 

„Sbohem, Doktore.“ 


End file.
